


She Usually Yelled

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Owl House [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Amity Blight, Blight centric, F/F, The twins have actually gone to far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: The Blight siblings had worked up a bit of a routine. Edric and Emira would prank Amity. Sometimes it was light and sometimes it was brutal. Amity would yell and flail her arms. She would lose her composure only to quickly regain and move in. She might ignore them for a few day but after a week things were over until the cycle restarts again.But when Amity gets home after a prank and a lecture from her parents she walks right past the twins. She doesn't even spare them a passing glance.That isn't good. That's never happened before.They may have went a bit too far. They may ha e finally pushed Amity away for good.Before the finale
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owl House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096223
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of similarities to another story so I'd like to credit them. Their user name is Dossennus. The chapters after this will not be very similar since I used a bit of inspiration to start off but I'd still like to credit them. You should read their story bc it's really good.

Edric smirked. "Mittens won't see it coming."

Emira snickered. This was it. The prank to end all pranks. The twins smirked when they saw Amity approaching. She looked pretty tired.

Of course Edric and Emira were way to excited about the prank they were about to pull to notice. Or care if they were being honest.

They had been thinking this plan up for atleast a month.

Amity sighed and smiled at Luz. "I'll see you later."

Luz pulled Amity into a hug and walked away. 

Emira chuckled at the blush that was invading Amity's face. She sure had it bad for the human.

Amity looked at the time and scurried off for her exam. 

Emira and Edric followed with huge grins on their faces. Amity ran in the room moments before the bell began screaming.

"I'm so sorry for being late Mr. Carl."

A middle aged man with long black hair grumbled. "It's fine Miss Blight. I just hope there will be no more slip ups during this exam."

Edric smirked. "Sorry Mr. Carl."

Amity nodded. "Yes. Would you like me to start?"

A woman next to Mr. Carl smiled. "Before we start I'd like a review."

Mr. Carl nodded. "This is the woman who will be reporting how you do to the emperors coven. This is Ms. Garcmone."

Ms. Garcmone bowed. "If I like you, you should have no problems getting into the emperors coven. If I do not, you will definitely have to work a lot harder for any chance of making it."

Amity nodded.

Mr. Carl sat down. "Please demonstrate your Abomination skills Miss Blight."

Amity took a deep breath and took the top off the cauldron. "Abomination rise!"

The room stayed silent. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Ms. Garcmone clicked her tongue and marked something on her paper.

Amity's face fell. "It was working this morning. Abomination, rise!"

Edric and Emira snickered.

Amity's eyes narrowed in frustration. "ABOMINATION RISE!"

And this time the Abomination did rise. It rose and almost immediately blew up, splattering everything and everyone with it's goo.

Ms. Garcemone's face contorted in anger. "Is this a sick idea of some joke! This is my mother's prized coven dress!"

The dress was completely ruined. 

Amity panicked. "Please let me explain."

The second she took a step forward, she face planted. Her shoes had been tied together. They weren't before. And that's when Amity looked past the door and saw green hair. Edric and Emira.

Mr. Carl growled. "I'm afraid I will have to fail you Miss Blight!"

Amity's face fell. "Please sir. I can explain!"

Ms. Garcemone jumped up form her chair. "You will never have a place in the emperors coven as long as I have a say of it! Nothing more than a troublemaker!"

Ms. Garcemone walked out of the room with Amity behind her.

"Ma'am I swear I didn't do this! Please give me another chance! Here are the ingredients to prove that I made my Abomination correctly!"

Ms. Garcmone strutted right out of Hexide.

Mr. Carl glared at Amity. "I suggest you hurry on to class Miss Blight!"

Amity's eyes stayed glued to the ground as she huddled away from the examination room. Her parents would kill her. And it was all the Twin's fault.

She had made the Abomination perfectly. She had checked and rechecked and rechecked her recheck. It was perfect before she left.

Not only were her parents going to kill her but her future had gone down the drain. Ms. Garcemone was going to tell the emperor that she was a bad kid and she'd never get in.

All the work she had done for years and years was now a waste. All the days she skipped out on things she enjoyed to study now meant nothing.

And it was all their fault. Even then she could still see them laughing. They thought this was a joke.

They didn't even care. They had ruined her entire future and now they were laughing about it. 

\--------  
Edric couldn't help the small squeeze of guilt he felt in his stomach.

Sure it had been funny watching Amity's panicked face attempt to explain herself, maybe they were a little mean. Edric was prankster. He always planned to be. But he didn't want to be a bully. This seemed in the zone of bullying with no reason.

Sure it had been mean for them to try to take her diary but she had deserved it that time. She was mean to everybody.

Now she wasn't. Although she still didn't talk to her siblings much she had been a better friend to Luz and her friends.

But that was just the point. She still didn't talk to them. If she did it was short and very controlled. Edric and Emira hated when she was controlled.

They had gotten used to it by now. She had been doing if for atleast a year now.

But there was a time when Amity was a completely different person. At one point she was close with the twins.

At one point it had been the Blight trio.

Amity had been a rebellious prankster just like them. But it ended once she decided she was to good to be close to them. Now whenever she spoke to the twins it was short and controlled. She refused to spend time with them.

She deserved the pranks. She had ditched them. They were supposed to be a team. Just the three of them but Amity broke away.

Now she was the one thing the twins hated more than anything: controlled.

So began the game. They would prank her. Amity would yell at them. It was the one moment when they saw her uncontrolled. They saw a glimpse of the Amity the knew. 

But it was always gone. All to soon she fixed her self up and headed to her room. So they kept doing it. And now it was a pastime.

Emira smirked. "She's gonna be so angry. I can see it now."

Edric laughed. "She's gonna blow up like a tomato."

The two laughed. It wasn't like she wouldn't get into the emperors coven. Amity was a top student. One dumb exam wouldn't change that.

She'd still leave the second she had the chance. 

Edric and Emira were smirks all the way to class. 

With a blush Emira slid next to Viney with Edric following.

Viney smiled briefly. "Why's your sister so upset? Luz said she ran to the bathroom and won't come out."

Edric and Emira shrugged. "Tell Luz to just kiss her. That should get her out."

Viney's face changed into an unimpressed look. "What did you two do."

Edric snickered. "Just a tiny prank. Nothing to big."

Viney rolled her eyes. "Well I think you might have finally went to far. Luz said she's never seen Amity this upset. You should apologize."

Emira sighed. "Mittens will be fine. It wasn't that big of a prank."

Viney rolled her eyes and turned to pay attention to the teacher who was speaking.

\-----  
Luz knocked on the bathroom stall Amity had locked herself in.

Luz could hear Amity sniffle. "Go away!"

Luz knocked again. "It's me Amity. What happened?"

Amity sniffed. "Ask Edric and Emira. They'd be happy to tell you what happened. I bet they'll be laughing as they tell it."

Luz sighed and took out her sketch pad. She drew a glyph that she had just learned from Eda. Hopefully it works.

She tapped the glyph and sure enough the door swung open.

Amity looked up at her. "I thought you could only do nature spells."

Liz put her paper away. "Eda taught me that there are glyphs in every spell. They're just more difficult to see."

Amity wiped at her eyes. "What do you want. Can't you just leave me alone."

She knew she sounded mean but she really needed Luz to leave. She couldn't stay strong at the moment and she had always been taught never to let anyone see her be weak.

Luz wrapped her arms around Amity. "What happened?"

Amity scoffed. "Go ask Edric and Emira. They'd be happy to tell you. I bet they feel so proud of themselves."

"Was it another prank?"

Amity nodded. "Of course it was another prank. That's what they do. Always has been."

Luz sighed. "It had to have been bad. You've never reacted to one of their pranks this way. What happened Amity? I want to make sure you're okay. I care about you."

Amity couldn't help the blush that spread through her face. Despite the shitty way she was feeling, Luz saying she cares about her made her feel all warm inside.

Kind of like a heating spell.

Amity wiped at her face. "Today was my exam. Fir the emperors coven."

Luz nodded. She had been helping Amity calm down before class started.

"They did something to my Abomination. It didn't rose until I screamed. And when it did rise it exploded. It ruined Ms. Garcmone's coven dress and her papers."

Luz winced. "That sounds really bad. You were able to explain, right?"

Amity shook her head. "I tried but they used a spell to tie my shoes together and I fell on my face. Ms. Garcmone said she would make sure I never got into the emperors coven and left."

Luz's eyes went wide. "You mean?"

Amity nodded. "I was just told. My application into the emperors coven was declined. I won't be getting in. All my hard work was for nothing."

Luz pulled Amity into a hug. "Amity I'm so sorry. I'm sure they didn't mean fir that to happen."

Amity let out a cruel laugh. "Of course they did. They've been doing stuff like this since I- well it doesn't matter since when."

Luz's eyebrow furrowed. Why had Amity stopped herself so quickly. What had happened that made the twins start pranking Amity. Was some more witch drama involved.

Luz shook her head. She couldn't worry about the alluring mystery right now. Amity was more important.

Amity sighed. "My parents are going to kill me when I get home. They've been preparing me for this my whole life."

Luz helped her up. "Just tell them that Ed and Em did it. They'd understand?"

Amity couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "I've been trying for years. Not once have they ever believed me. They think Edric and Emira are the golden siblings because they have natural talent and don't have to try to be the best."

Luz gave Amity a pat on the back. "You're talented too. You're top witch in our grade."

Amity shrugged. "Maybe, but I have had to work hard. Really hard just to get to where I am now. Edric and Emira don't even study and they still pass every test. It's almost effortless to them. But me? I've been working my entire life to get to the top. And I've failed."

Amity looked at the time and sighed. "Come on. We've got the same class."

Luz hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay. Ed and Em have that class too."

Amity sighed. "Doesn't matter. I've never missed a class before. Just because I have no future doesn't mean I should stop."

Luz put her hand on Amity's shoulder. "Yoou still have a future Amity."

Amity scoffed. "The emperors coven was my future. That's gone."

Luz forced a smile onto her face. "You can still make a future. The emperors coven might change it's mind later in your life.

Amity shook her head. "Once the emperors coven rejects you they never change their minds. It's over for me Luz."

\-----  
At the end of the day Edric and Emira decided to take the long way home. They didn't want to run into Amity on her way home. She might be a little too upset at them.

It might be best to give her some space before the big lecture that they knew would happen. It was almost as fun to see her blow up at them then it was to pull the prank.

The two spent the entire walk making jokes and throwing play insults at each other. 

"Salsberry dinklehead."

Edric laughed. "Longhaired neverhalker."

Emira doubled over. "What's a neverhalker."

"You know that weird orange bird. It's called a neverhalker."

Emira smirked. "Green dumb name inventor."

Edric faked a quiver of his lips. "One dimensional greenhaired valley high stereotype."

Emira smirked. "No I think that's Mittens."

Edric could help the laugh that erupted out of him. "I still won."

Emira's face stiffened a bit as we they reached the Blight mansion. Hopefully Odalia and Alador weren't home. If they were they'd be peeved.

Edric and Emira had risked dressing a bit different that day. Not by much they still looked similar but Emira had decided to wear a yellow scarf.

It didn't seem like a big deal but Odalia felt very differently. She liked her kids color coordinated. That's why she had Amity dye her hair once a year.

We all had to have green hair. The twins had to look identical. Those were the rules. 

Luckily for the two their parents hadn't gotten home yet.

Edric and Emira split to go to their separate rooms.

Emira almost immediately took off the yellow scarf as she closed her room door. It wasn't that she didn't like it. She loved it and would have preferred to leave it on but her mother would be home soon enough and she didn't need to rock the boat.

Not with Odalia.

Emira sighed and laid on her bed. She had no idea what to do in her spare time.

Amity must have went to Luz or Willow's house. She'd be back before her parents got home. If she came back and they were there they would ask her where she went.

Amity's new choice of friends was a bit of a sore subject but she had gotten away with it.

Everything went Amity's way.

Little miss perfect. That was who Amity was and Emira knew it. She was so stuck up. It didn't used to be that way. She was great until she became to cool to talk to Emira and Edric.

Emira rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to think about that. If Amity didn't want to talk to her siblings she didn't have to. Emira didn't care. That much.

Emira rolled her eyes. Now she was bored and upset. The two things she tried her hardest never to be. Sighing, Emira went to her and Edric's secret hideout. Well it wasn't actually a hideout. It was right next to the front door and Amity's bedroom. Everyone in the house knew that was where they went. It was just a place for them to sit together. Emira smirked when she noticed that Edric was already sitting on the couch grinning at a book. The book. Edric turned towards Emira. "What do you say we mark this one Em?" Emira shrugged. "Well it all depends in how red Mittens gets." Edric sat the book down and smirk. "2B1? Emira shrugged. "Do you think we should play?" Edric smirked. "Why should we not?" "What reason do we have to play?" Edric almost laughed. "Are we not playing now?" Emira paused. "Is-." Edric pumped a fist in the air. "1-0." Emira smirked. "But did you really win?" "Why so quick to start a round two if I didn't?" "Who says I'm eager?" "Did I not just imply that?" "Did I say you didn't?" "Did I say you didn't say I did?" "Do you want me to answer that question?" Edric shrugged. "Is there a reason why you wouldn't?" Emira smirked. "If I ask and you didn't want to know will that make me a nuisance?" "Do- w-w." Emira smirked. "1-1 darling brother. Seems your short winning spree has ended." Edric snickered. "Are you really winning?" "Am I?" "Are you?" Emira tapped her tongue in thought. "Would I know if I was?" "If you didn't know would you be considered dense?" "Am I dense?" "Do you think you're dense?" Before Emira could reply the front door was opened. Emira smirked. "Hey Mittens." Amity walked right passed them. Emira's brow furrowed. "Weird. She normally would yell at us." Edric scoffed. "She's probably going to scribble in her diary." But an hour later she still hadn't come to yell at them. The twins were getting worried. They'd never admit it but they were. When Odalia and Alador came home they looked nowhere near as calm and collected as the normally were. Odalia's typically bland face was now red and erupt with angry. "Amity! In my common office!" Emira smirked. Looks like mom and dad found out about the exam. Edric frowned. "Do you think we things to far? I've never seen them that angry." Emira shook her head. "Little miss perfect has never gotten in trouble in her life. I doubt it'll start now. She's always been mom and dad's favorite." Edric nodded. "True." Anyone with two eyes could see that Amity was the favorite. They spent all their free time checking and training her. Even when she didn't need any help. They mostly ignored Edric adn Emira in the school regards but bent over backwards to make sure Amity was doing okay in school. It was no secret who the favorite was. Edric turned to Emira. "Should we listen into the conversation?" Emira scoffed. "What and listen to them praise Mittens? Fine." Edric and Emira tiptoed over to Alador's common office. Amity stood against the wall. "I can explain mom. Edric and Emira did it!" Odalia almost laughed. "Ed and Em! You expect me to believe Ed and Em took time out of their day to ruin your exam!" Amity nodded. "They always do this! I've been telling you for almost a year!" Alador cleared his throat. "Do not blame your failures on your siblings! While you have been off being a mediocre Ed adn Em have been passing all their exams and tests!" "But this is the only exam I've ever failed! I'm top student!" Odalia's face blew up like a peach. "Don't drone on! You will never compare to your siblings! You are nothing compared to them! We all know it! Look at you! Now you want to blame your failure on them!" Tears ran down Amity's eyes. "But mom!" Alador held his hand up. "We will hear nothing more of it. You've never been anything more than a disappointment. We should have gotten rid of you when you were an infant." Odalia brushed her hair back. "You've ruined your chances of getting into the emperors coven and in doing so you have only proved that you have never been worthy of our time." Alador sat down. "Excuse yourself." Amity silently left the room, running straight into Emira. Emira held her arm. "What happened?" Amity wiped at her eyes. "Like you care." Edric rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't care. What was that in there? I've never seen mom so angry." Amity glared at them. "The exam. The one you ruined." Emira sighed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Why would they get so upset." Amity sighed. "Ms. Garcmone is with the emperors coven. She got the emperor to decline my aplication. I'm not getting in." Emira and Edric's faces fell. "We didn't know." "You didn't know or you didn't care." Emira furrowed her brows. "Why would mom and dad act like that. You're their favorite." Amity scoffed. "You think I'm the favorite?" Edric nodded. "Of course. I mean they're always helping you with school and checking in with you. Of course you are." Amity ripped her arm out of Emira's grasp. "Are you that clueless! They don't help me because I'm their favorite! They don't help me! They push me because next to you to I'm the disappointment! You think this is the first time they've said that to me!" Emira couldn't process what she was saying. "But you almost never get yelled at." Amity looked towards the ground. "Just because they don't want you to see it doesn't mean it didn't happen." Before the twins could reply Amity had stalked away. Edric glanced at Emira, crestfallen. "Emira does this mean-?" Emira nodded. "It does."


	2. Opening Your Eyes

Emira couldn't sleep. She was laying face up in her bed, eyes wide open.

She couldn't help but mull over what Amity had said to her and Edric. They had done a horrible thing. They had ruined their little sisters future.

They had took the thing she had been working for her life under their feet and squashed it. Not to mention the terrible things Amity had to hear her parents say to her.

Okay so maybe they had went to far. It'll be fine. Amity will forgive them eventually. They've just got to be extra nice to her like they were with the library incident.

Things will be fine.

Besides Amity doesn't need the dumb emperors coven anyways.

Emira closed her eyes. She felt exhausted after that night's events.

~~~~~

Emira looked around her. She was in the forest. The forest. The forest where Amity changed for the worst.

Amity looked more upset than the two had ever seen her. She was very stiff and her hands were balled up. Edric and Emira eyed each other. Something was wrong with the youngest Blight.

Emira placed her hand on Amity's shoulder. "What's wrong Mittens?"

Amity's face turned a little red. "Nothing. Stop calling me Mittens."

Edric smirked. "Why so angy Mittens?"

Amity snapped over to them. "Can't you just stop!"

Edric and Emira looked shocked. Amity had never gotten this angry over the teasing and mocking it was there thing."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Amity's hands balled into fist. "I'm just tired of it all! I'm tired of living in your shadows! I'm never recognized!"

Emira scoffed. "What do you mean? Mom and dad are always having you study and whatnot. That's recognition."

Amity's face erupted in scarlet. "You seriously don't see what's going on? You really don't know?"

Edric rolled his eyes. "Come on Mittens stop talking nonesense."

"Stop calling me Mittens! Stop teasing! Just stop!"

Emira gave Amity a playful punch. "It's our thing Mittens. You know that."

Amity seemed to have lost it. Her eyes widened and her hands flailed into the air. "Well maybe I don't want a thing with you!"

Before the twins could respond Amity ran off. Emira and Edric had tried and failed to get Amity to talk to them.

Whenever she talked to them it was short and clipped, like she'd rather be dead than talk to them. And it's been that way ever sense.

~~~

Emira snapped herself awake. First she couldn't stop thinking about that day and now she was dreaming about it. This was not good.

Sighing Edric got up and went to her and Edric's hideout. Maybe he'd be there adn they could play 2B1. That always cheered Emira up. Mostly because she almost always wins.

Emira hadn't expected to see Amity in the little corner glancing at a photo.

Emira quietly sat on the couch next to the corner. Amity looks up at her and shoves the note into her pocket. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Emira shrugged. "What are you doing up?"

Amity rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for 2B1 Emira."

Emira smiled. "I wasn't playing 2B1. I really just wanted to know."

Amity almost laughed. She seemed to remember who she talking to because her face hardened. "It's non of your business what I'm doing."

Emira didn't reply.

Amity didn't either. Instead she looked back down at the little picture she was staring at.

After a while Emora turned towards her. "I think I understand now."

Amity's ears perked up. "What?"

"Why you didn't want to hang out with us anymore. It wasn't because we called you Mittens, was it?"

Amity didn't reply.

Emira hummed softly. "I'm sorry."

Amity looked shocked. "You're apologizing?"

Emira nodded. "I didn't realize how much you went through. I didn't know that mom and dad said those things to you. Made you feel that way."

Amity looked down at the floor. "Well now you know. You must be giggling."

"I don't find this funny, Amity. I know it seems like everything's just a joke to me but it isn't."

Amity sighed. "I'm sorry too."

Emira looked over at her. "What do you have to be sorry for. You didn't ruin our futures."

Amity shook her head. "I shouldn't have blown up at you guys that day. I should of just told you how I felt. It was u fair of me to act like it was your fault."

Emira got up and sat next to Amity. "I know we don't deserve it bit can you give us a chance to prove that we're sorry? We both want a relationship with you Amity."

Amity nodded. "I can try. This doesn't mean that I forgive you."

Emira smiled softly. "Thanks. You should head to bed. Me and Edric are gonna take you all around town tommorrow."

Amity would have refused if not for the immense exhaustion she felt.

Amity got up and left. As she was walking away she dropped the picture she had been staring at.

"You dropped your picture."

Emira bent down adn picked it up before Amity could and smirked. It was a little picture of Luz caring Amity after that grudgby match against Boscha.

Amity snatched it out of Emira's hand with a blush. "It's nothing.. Willow took it and gave it to me...... bye!"

Amity scurried off to her room leaving a smirking Emira behind.

She sure had it bad for Luz Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear Amity isn't forgiving Emira admit Edric for what they did to her. She's just saying that she realizes she has things to be sorry for too.


	3. Hecazura or Hecastashia

"You really are oblivious aren't you Az?"

"What do you mean Hecate? I-I don't understand."

Luz squealed. "It's happening! I can't believe it's happening Amity!"

Amity smirked. "Haven't you watched this movie ten times?"

Luz shrugged and turned back to the screen. Hecate took a cautious step closer to Azura, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You mean to tell me that after everything, you still do not know Azura?"

Azura's eyebrow furrowed. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you. We're friends."

This made Hecate grunt in frustration. "That's exactly it Az! I don't wish to be your friend!"

"You don't want to be my friend?"

Hecate released a sad chuckle. "I want to be so much more than your friend Azura!"

Azura looked up at the oranged-haired girl. "Does this mean what I think?"

Hecate sighed. "After everything, you still haven't figured out that I love you! I mean, how can a person be so clueless! Surely you could tell this meant more than friendship to me Azura!"

Azura took in a breath. "Do you know what I am Heca?"

Hecate smirked. "I told you never to call me Heca."

Azura ignored her. "I am a bloody coward. Not only that but a clueless, bloddy coward. The worst kind of coward you could be."

Hecate raised an eyebrow. "Did you not just take on 300 beasts on your own? I wouldn't call that cowardly."

Azura laughed, a humorless laugh. "I do not mean in battle. In battle I charged in with not a single thought. Outside of the battle field is not the same."

"How?"

Azura smirked. "I was a coward when I first discovered my destiny. I was a coward when I first met you. And you know what else?"

Azura grabbed both of Hecate's hands. "I was to cowardly to confess my undying love to you. I was so cowardly that I failed to realize that the woman of my dreams returned such feelings."

Edric glanced at Emira. "How much longer?"

Emira jabbed into his side. "Shhh. We're doing this for Mittens."

Hecate looked up at Azura with watering eyes. "You mean-?"

"You are all that I've ever wanted. I would go through thos war three times over if it will lead me to you."

Hecate smiled. 

Azura stayed intensely into Hecate's eyes. "May I kiss you, Heca?"

Hecate nodded and Azura drew them both into a passionate kiss.

Amity stared at the screen in anguish. "Oh no. Here it comes Luz."

The kiss was broken by a spell that was fired into Hecate's back throwing her to the ground. Azura's eyes widened. "My love!"

A cackling voice was heard in the distance. "Honestly Az, I was beginning to think you'd suck each other's faces of. Sure would save me the trouble."

Azura's eyes hardened. "Don't be a coward Anastasia! Show yourself and allow me to fight for my love!"

Anastasia chuckled. "Actually I don't think I'll be doing that."

"What, too frightened to frightened to stick around!"

Anastasia scoffed. "Soon an army of beasts will be here to tear you limb from limb. Let's see how the people will react to the fall of perfect little Azura. I'd better be going with my prize before that happens."

Azura's lip curled. "Do not fall of Hecate as if she is a prize to be own!"

Anastasia laughed. "Aw. Does goodie little Azura have the hotties for Hecate? Your parents wouldn't find you so perfect if they were to see you now."

Azura rolled her eyes. "They're your parents too, Ana."

"Don't you dare! Those wretched fools are not my parents! And never call me Ana again!"

Edric nudged Amity. "So they're related?"

Amity nodded. "Yeah. We found out in book three part five."

Luz nodded. "That book was amazing."

Azura's eyes flicked across the landscape. "There was a time when you preferred being called Ana."

"Well times have changed, haven't they?! I've moved on from such childish things and so should you!"

"It isn't to late. You can still make things right. You don't have to fall down thos path of villainy."

"We will never be allies again! You wanted to shine and in the spotlight you stand!"

Azura looked towards a particularly dark patch. "Than release Hecate and be gone!"

Anastasia laughed. "I surely will be doing one of those things."

Emira rolled her eyes. "Why didn't she leave the second she captured Hecate. Why stay and have a chitchat."

Amity glared at Emira. "For the depth. Titan, do you not understand cinema at all."

Emira scoffed. "Any why didn't Azura just use her magic light power to see where Anastasia was! It's a whole thing that she has light power yet the one chance she has to use it in this movie, she doesn't!"

Amity turned to Luz. "Do you hear this?"

Luz chuckled. "It's okay let them have their opinions. We owe them that right."

Edric shrugged. "And Hecate and Azura have like no chemistry. I mean they tried bit it's just not there."

Luz gasped. "Don't you dare insult Hecazura in my presence!"

Edric held his hands up in surrender. Emira jabbed at him. "Harsh Ed. Theu had some chemistry. The dance scene was cute."

Amity smirked. "Yeah! I just can't believe how beautiful it looked when Azura lifted Hecate of the ground during their Wrom dance. And then they made a rose tree. Like rose trees don't even exist!"

Edric rolled his eyes. "I think Hecate and Anastasia had way more chemistry. I mean the sparks just fly off of them."

"Hecastashia is a terrible misfortune! It's abusive in it's own right!"

Edric shrugged. "I find it hot that Anastasia kidnapped Hecate because she loved her. I think Azura shouldn't get her."

Amity glared at him. "What, your team Anastasia?"

Edric smirked. "Yes I am. I think Anastasia deserved better. Her entire family was so busy admiring Azura that she was completely overlooked."

Amity shrugged. "That doesn't change the fact that she's a war criminal Ed. I just think that Hecate deserves to be with someone safer."

Edric scoffed. "You think Azura's safer. Millions of villains are after her. She doesn't go a single movie without being hunted and almost killed. Hecate would be in more danger sticking around Azura then Anastasia."

Amity sighed. "We're not doing this right now. Let's start the next one."


	4. Planning For Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emora have yet to learn from their mistakes. Amity suffers severe gay panic.

Edric hesitated. "Are you sure? I feel like it's a bit too soon to be pranking Mittens. Maybe we should lay off for a bit."

Emira scoffed. "Come on Ed don't be a baby. It's only gonna be a little harmless prank. Child's play, really. It's not like it's going to hurt her or something."

Edric considered this. He couldn't say he hadn't missed pranking Mittens. It was always fun, not to mention the little routine they'd worked out.

But it seemed a little to risky to Edric. It hadn't even been a week since the prank that ruined Amity's chance to be in the emperors coven.

It was more than likely that Mittens wouldn't appreciate the prank.

Emira turned to me with a smirk, that fell of when she saw the uncertainty on Edric's face.

Emira rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be big or anything. I swear. All we're doing is dropping a chili bomb in her room. The most it'll do is make a small mess."

Edric sighed. It didn't seem like too risky of a prank.

He seemed a lot less guilty. After all he was still upset with Amity. Sure, Emira had forgiven her for the incident a year ago but Edric wasn't quite sure he had.

But he didn't want Mittens to angrily cut him out of her life again, like she had done a year ago.

"Em, this seems a little too risky. I think we should just prank someone else."

Emira rolled her eyes. "Who? If mom and dad found out we were leaving they'd want to know why."

Edric stared at the little bomb in Emira's hand for a minute. "I'm in."

Emira smirked. "Good."

\---------

Amity sighed, in exhaustion. She had a ridiculous amount of homework after a ridiculously stressful day. 

Not to mention Boscha. She had decided to become a thorn in Amity's side. She had spent all day picking on Gus. Boscha was physco if she thought I would stand for that.

It wouldn't really suprise her much if the girl was mad. It would explain a lot about her.

Amity shook her head. She couldn't worry about Boscha's mental health at the moment. She had almost a mountain of homework and she would be damned if she didn't get every answer correct.

"I need a break." Amity mumbled to herself, tackling the first problem of a mountain.

Amity scanned over the work. "Moontrite plus what makes a sad Abomination?"

Amity thought for a moment. "Isn't it Moontrite and Sangamoil? Or is it Sangramule?"

Amity tapped her chin. "It's Sangamoil. I remember the time Willow had made a sad Abomination when we were supposed to be making angry ones. Boscha had thrown Sangamoil in."

Amoty rolled her eyes and completed the section.

After doing around fifty pages, Amity pushed her papers away from her. 

"I wonder what Luz is up to." She whispered.

Amity's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ringing coming from her scroll.

With a sigh Amity opened it.

"Amity! Guess what!"

On the other end of the call was Luz Noceda.

Amity smiled. "What's up?"

Luz squealed. "The last part of book seven came out! We can finally see if Hecate has it in her to confess to Azura or of she'll let her abusive parents control her life and be forced with Anastasia!"

Amity's eyes widened. She had forgotten that the new Azura book came out today. She had forgotten to pre order one. It was far too late now. Azura books and movies flew off the shelves. Any book is gone by now.

Luz smirked. "I knew you forgot when I didn't see you in line. Whoch is why I got yours for you! I also got Azura to sign it!"

Amity almost past out. Her crush had bought her the newest Azura book and got it signed by Azura! Luz couldn't get any more perfect.

"Luz I can't accept something that expensive."

Luz laughed. "Azura was giving the books out for free Ammy!"

The nickname made both of their faces erupt in flames. Since when had Luz ever called Amity, Ammy.

Never. But that didn't really stay on Amity's mind. What did was how crazy Luz was driving her.


	5. The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small mess is not the worst thing that can happen when you throw a chili bomb in your sister's room, whilst she's on a call with her crush.

Edric couldn't help the small snicker that came out if his mouth. "Em this is perfect. Mom and dad have left on a trip  
They won't be back for a month."

Emira smirked. "We have all the time we need to prank Mittens."

Edric's smirk faltered a bit. He still wasnt completely sure of this plan. It seemed a little risky. Mittens was almost guaranteed to get upset at them.

Emira rolled her eyes when she noticed Edric's falter. "For the last time, Ed. This prank is harmless. The most that will happen is a small mess."

Edric visibly relaxed, making Emira smile. "Come on Ed we don't have all day!"

\-------  
Looking back, Edric definitely should have pushed more on his concerns.

It might have saved him the nerve racking panic he was experiencing as he heard Amity stomp down the stairs, hair filled with chili.

Maybe he should have taken more time to see who she was talking to before he let Emira chuck the bomb at their little sister.

Maybe he shouldn't have laughed when a fuming Amity got downstairs.

"Are you kidding me! Why would you do this!" She screamed.

Emira smirked. It had been a while since Amity fully let down her walls. Anger was the only way they could get a glimpse back into the Amity they had been close with.

Amity noticed the girls smirk and jabbed a finger at her. "You think this is funny! It isn't!"

Emira's smirk just widened. "Careful now Mittens. You know it's impolite to point."

Edric glanced at her. Maybe she was going a bit to far with her teasing. Mittens was already pissed. Emira really didn't need to make it worse.

Amity took a deep breath, to Emira's dismay. "I'm leaving."

Amity walked right out the door and slammed it behind her.

Edric's eyes drifted to Emira. "Atleast she didn't scream and yell."

Emira frowned. "Yeah. A shame."

Edric's eyes widened. "You mean you wanted her to yell?"

Emira shrugged. "I guess. I'm just used to it."

\----------  
This was a horrible idea. Amity was sure if that. 

Did it stop her? No. No it did not.

What are you doing? You don't even know her that well. Sure she's your friend but she hasn't been for that long.

Amoty shook her head. It wasn't as if she could go to Willow's house. Sure they were friends but that was pushing it by a lot.

She just needed to get away from Ed and Em for a while. Luz was a good distraction from problems like that. So she sighed and knocked on the door of the Owl house.

After glaring at the weird demon thing on the door.

After a few annoying 'hoots' from the demon the door swung open to reveal the Owl lady.

The Owl lady looked down at her. "What're you doing here kid? Luz's friend right?"

Amity nodded. "Sorry to bother you miss Owl lady. Is Luz here."

The Owl lady broke into a chuckle. "You can just call me Eda, kid. And yea. Luz is here."

Amity nodded. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Eda stepped aside and let the witch in her house. "I don't haven many rules. Just don't kill, start fires, or bother me when I sleep."

Amity nodded. She didn't know who in their right minds would do anything on that list.

"Kid! Your teal friend is here!"

Teal friend? 

Luz bounded down the stairs. "Amity? What are you doing here?"

Amity rolled her eyes. "My siblings threw a chili bomb at me."

Eda almost fell over with laughter. "A chili bomb! Classic!"

Luz smirked and beckoned for Amoty to follow her upstairs.

To Luz's room.


	6. Luz's Room

For a basement, Luz's room was pretty nice. It wasn't big or fancy. It wasn't a Blight room but that was exactly what she didn't feel like looking at.

It wasn't as if Amity could even spend much time surveying Luz's room.

The fact that she was in Luz's room was blowing her mind. Luz's room! You're in Luz Noceda's room right now!

Amity shook her head. She really should be listening to Luz.

She was rambling in about some show called She-ra and the princesses of power.

"And at the Heart of Ethera, Adora's dying in Catra's arms. And she has a vision of her life with Catra. And Catra confesses her love for her to wake up and chaotic gay saves the world."

Amity wished she could say she understood. All she had gotten from Luz's rant was the Adora character had a martyr complex and Catra's an abuse victim.

Luz smiled. "Other than Azura it's my favorite thing."

Amity loved it when Luz smiled. It made her feel like a princess. It mad Ed her forget that her mom and dad existed. Made her forget that Em and Ed were jerks.

-Amity? Amity!"

Amity snapped awake from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Luz snickered. "I asked if you wanted to watch Azura."

Amity smiled. "Only if we can watch part 7. I have to rewatch that one scene when Hecate and Azura kiss."

Luz squealed. "I know!"

\---------------

To say Edric was worried was an understatement. He was practically beside himself with worry.

Where was Amity?

When was she coming back?

Would she come back at all?

Edric didn't know and that bothered him. Sure the joke might have been mean, but Amity didn't have to run away.

Didn't she know how much trouble they'd all be in if Odalia and Alador came back from their business trip early?

Didn't she care?

More importantly, why had Emira even pulled this prank. Hadn't she said she forgave Amity?

Edric turned to look at Emira.

She was watching tv as if nothing had just happened. As if she hadn't just watched our little run away at 10:00 at night.

Emira gave him a quick glance before pausing the tv. "What?"

Edric cleared his throat. "You don't think we may have gone to far?"

Emira shrugged. "Its no big deal Ed. It's just a chili bomb. Mittens is just overreacting."

Edric sighed. "I guess. But weren't we supposed to stop pranking her?" 

Emira shook her head. "We never said that. Honestly Ed, it's not that big of a deal. Mittens will be back by tomorrow."  
\--------------

Amity didn't come back the next morning.

Edric was out of his mind in panic. Where could she have gone? Maybe Willow's house?

Her and Willow had reconnected. Maybe Amity would go there for the nostalgia.  
\------

"Hey Willow. Is Amity here?"

Willow shook her head. "No. Why? Did something happen?"

Edric nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where she could be?"

Willow thought for a moment. "She might have gone to the Owl House. She's good friends with Luz."

Edric nodded. The Owl House. Why hadn't he thought about that?

Edric started out to the Owl House.


	7. Odalia And Alador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Child abuse warning* more like discussion of child abuse but it can still be triggering. The Blight parents are bitches

Odalia was having a bad day. 

She had tried all day to convince Amelia Stu Garcmone to reconsider Amity's official letter of recommendation with the Emperors coven.

The stubborn bitch refused to even entertain the thought. 

Honestly she couldn't believe Amity had dared fail her exam. Even worse she had dared to blame Emira and Edric. 

Why would they do such a thing? The twins were obedient children. Sure they didn't achieve as much as she had hoped.

But they were good kids nonetheless. Amity was barbaric in her attempts to blame them.

Odalia shook herself out of her head and turned to her husband. "What are we going to do about Amity?"

Alador seemed to be taken completely by suprise. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Which one is Amity?"

Odalia rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to play distant father when the kids are gone. I'm serious. We can't let this go unpunished."

Alador sighed and set down his book. "Perhaps we could get rid of the child. We have two more to train in the Blight name. Keeping a failure seems unnecessary."

Odalia raised an eyebrow. "Do you have no idea how that would look on us? I can almost see Botanica's sneer. 'Oh atleast I keep Boscha around.' The horror."

Alador let out a swift laugh. "Accidents happen everday. Abominations are very strong. One could...strangle our youngest child. The spell is simple."

Odalia let out a gasp. Her diabolical husband! "Do you suggest we strangle our child? How could we get away with such a thing?"

Alador smiles as if Odalia has told a mediocre joke. "Don't be so dense. We could never do such a thing. It was a simple training session. No one could have thought the Anomination would wrap it's hands around her throat."

Odalia's lips turned up in a smile. "We could exploit this. Poor Blights. Many will support us."

Alador gave a little wink. "Exactly. It was just a training session."

Odalia almost let out a cackle. Her husband could be so brilliant sometimes!

\-----------  
Emira pulled her lips into a thin line. Only an A-. Her parents would kill her in cold blood when they found out.

Emira shook her head. She wouldn't have to worry about that soon.

If she got accepted she could take Edric and Amity and move out of her parents home. They could do whatever they wanted. They could get C's!

Emira lifted her hand and gave a swift knock to the door.

The door swung open to reveal a small redhead with a huge smile. "Emira Blight? Wittica Stuve. If you'd just take a seat we can grab Sena and begin."

Emira nodded and sat down. Sena gave her a quick wave before Wittica pulled out a yellow folder.

"Last name?"

Emira hesitated. If she gave her last name they'd be more inclined to accept her. But her parents might find out.

"Hetterson."

Sena typed up the fake last name.

Wittica cleared her throat and continued with her questioning. "Did you bring your report slug for this year? It wasn't a requirement but it will def help you."

Emira handed the pressed slug to Sena who looked it over and typed into the computer she was using.

"Do you have any experience with drugs or alcohol? You don't look like you do but I am supposed to ask."

"No. I've never drunken alchohol before."

Senate's hands typed away at the keyboard.

Wittica turned her eyebrow up at the next question on the folder. "I don't know why this one's here. But, are you sexually active? This isn't any kind of requirement. I think this might have been a mistake."

Sena glanced over and nodded. "Yeah that shouldn't be there."

Emira let out a nervous chuckle. She hadn't expected to be put on the spot. "If you're going to be by yourself we'll have to give you a roomate. What is your sexuality? I'm sorry. This is kind of required."

Emira shrug the girl off. "I'm actually a lesbian. I have a girlfriend named Viney. I won't be alone. I plan to move with three others."

"Who?"

"My sister Amity B-Hetterson and my brother Edric Hetterson."

Sena gave a swift nod. "I have a question, actually. If you don't mind Wittica."

Wittica laughed. "Of course not. Go ahead."

Sena leaned in close to Emira as if she were studying her. This made Emira a lot more nervous then she should be.

"What's your last name? Your real one?"

Emira's heart stopped. Shit! Now she looked like a liar. She'd get rejected now.

Wittica broke out into a grin. "It's okay we already know who. We understand why you lied to us. I've heard that Odalia and Alador are awful people."

Emira's eyes snapped to Wittica. "How could you possibly have known?"

Sena turned her computer to last weeks newspaper. 'Emira Blight at it again with another illusions trophy'.

Emira instinctively rolled her eyes at the screen. Of course she had made the news.

Wittica cleared her throat. "I ran out of questions. Do you have any Sena?"

Sena shook her head. "No."

Wittica slammed the folder down with a smile. "I guess that's the end. We'll read over the essay you brought in. If you get in Jassy will ping you."

Emira nodded. "Sorry for lying to you. I really hope that doesn't affect my interview."

"We really don't appreciate lying. And it would be unfair if you were to take someone's spot by deceiving us. Nor to mention the fact that if an Emira Hetterson does exist that you've almost committed identity fraud."

Wow. 

"But we've heard awful things about how the Blights treat their children. If they're true then I understand why you lied. Just know that if we find out that you've lied about anything else we'll have to choose someone else."

Thank titan. 

"Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Emira was interviewing for? Hints: she can live there with Amity and Edric, She had to wrote an essay, She needed recommendations.
> 
> It's a llittle different bc if magic and stuff but guess in the comments


End file.
